1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a molded circuit board made by molding a resin substrate adjacent to one side of a circuit film and integrally with therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a well-known circuit board which is an integral body of a circuit patterned film with a resin substrate, made by setting a circuit-patterned film in a mold and then, extrusion-forming a resin in the mold. (Japanese Patent Disclosure No. 60-121791). For this type of circuit board, it is possible to arbitrarily select a shape of the resin substrate. Therefore, this circuit board is suitable for making electronic device boxes shaped like a rectangular box having a circuit pattern layer attached to the inside surface thereof.
However, the conventional circuit board such as mentioned above has a disadvantage that since the circuit board is made simply by transferring a circuit pattern (in conductor) on the resin substrate, the circuit board can be fitted with surface-mounting type parts, but it does not allow insert-mounting type parts to be mounted on it. When molded circuit boards are used not as housings but as circuit boards incorporated in electronic equipment, they should preferably be capable of being fitted with insert-mounting type parts as well as surface-mounting type parts.